Atado a Tu Amor
by Mikou Tenouh
Summary: [Songfic] Una historia de Serena y Seiya.


Nota: Nada me pertence, salvo las historias que hago, todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko T. .

**+-+-+**

**+-+**

**+-+-+**

**+ Atado a este amor +**

**+-+-+**

**+-+**

**+-+-+**

"Bombón…"

"¿Si?". Le respondió Serena con un pequeño puchero en su rostro, que le daba un aspecto aun más tierno y angelical de lo que ya era.

"¿Quieres un helado?". ¿Quién sería capaz de negarle algo a esa encantadora niña? Definitivamente él no.

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!". Saltó de alegría, que hermosa se veía, pensaba Seiya, suspiró tristemente…el solo recordar que esa pequeña criatura ya tenía dueño, lo hundía totalmente.

"¿Seiya te ocurre algo?" Paró de caminar la atolondrada jovencita, al ver el repentino cambio de expresión de su mejor amigo.

"No, nada bombón…"

"¡Arriba esos ánimos!" Serena sin más se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla. Dejando a Seiya fuera de si por un momento. "¡A que no me alcanzas!" Y sin más empezó a correr hacia la heladería.

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_No llames la atención ni sigas provocándome_

_Que ya voy comprendiendo cada movimiento_

_Me gusta lo que haces para conquistarme_

_Para seducirme, para enamorarme_

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

"Bombón, no me castigues más por favor…" Murmuró. Corrió tras ella, y no tardó mucho en darle alcance antes de que llegue a su destino, como impulsado por su corazón, al llegar hasta ella, la tomó con sus manos por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, sintiéndola por un corto espacio de tiempo… totalmente suya. "…te alcancé".

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Y vas causando efecto_

_No sabes como me entretienen tus locuras_

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

"… ¿Sabes? A los chicos que se acercan al balcón de las chicas se les llama Romeo". Decía una Serena cubierta por un pijama rosado muy bonito, que no hacía más que resaltar la pureza e inocencia que reflejaba. Seiya no hizo más que reír ante lo dicho por ella.

"Desde luego tienes cada ocurrencia…"

"Espera un momento que bajo…" comenzó a decir mientras la luz de la luna bañaba y hermosa figura.

"No hace falta, me conforme con poder ver tu cara". Le sonrió, Serena pudo notar cierta mirada melancólica en su amigo, aquella imagen le partió el alma, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada por él, no sabía cuan equivocada estaba…

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Y que para verte invento mil excusas_

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

"Seiya… ¿No me digas que solo has venido para verla?" Le interrogaba un exasperado Taiki.

"¿Acaso está prohibido?" Seiya no podía creer como se expresaban sus hermanos del ser más puro y noble que había sobre la faz de la tierra.

"Esa chica no hace más que causarnos problemas" Le apoyó Yaten.

"Tenemos que irnos, tenemos algo importante que decirte". Sin esperar respuesta alguna Taiki se fue, seguido de Yaten.

"Lo siento bombón". Volteó hacia ella para despedirse. Se sintió culpable, parecía que el rechazo de sus hermanos le afectara, y mucho, no podía quitarse esa expresión de angustia que notó en los ojos de esa niña.

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos_

_Pones a prueba el motor_

_Que genera los latidos de cada ilusión_

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

"Si quieres que te diga la verdad…no soy esa persona aplicada que todos piensan". Aun con el rostro cubierto por las gotas de lluvia y la mirada triste, se veía hermosa.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" No podía apartar la vista de ella.

"Porque aunque me proponga a hacer los deberes, nada más llegar a casa empiezo a comer pasteles, a ver la tele, después me entra sueño y los deberes los dejo sin hacer". Sus ojos estaban comenzando a cristalizarse, Seiya quería abrazarla y quitarle cualquier cosa que pesara sobre ella, pero una fuerza mayor que él se lo impidió.

"Pero…"

"Me había propuesto a salir adelante sin ayuda de nadie, pero…al ver la rosa roja…sentí que necesitaba a Darien". No pudo más y rompió a llorar, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

"Bombón…"

"Pensé que no tendría ningún problema, aunque él no me escribiera ni me llamara que podría soportarlo o incluso que me vendría bien un tiempo estar sola…pero…pero yo no puedo vivir sin él".

"Bombón". Se sentía tan desdichado, de verla tan triste y de verse así mismo, de pensar que no podría ser él quien pasara el resto de sus días junto a ella, triste por saber que ella añoraba a otro, triste por saber que nunca sería correspondido.

"Quiero verle…" Sollozaba siendo acompañada en su sufrimiento por la lluvia.

"Déjame que le sustituya por favor…déjame que le sustituya". Tenía que intentarlo, si perdía al menos sabría que lo habría intentado. Serena a pesar de las lágrimas, pudo notar la desesperación de su amigo, y sintió nuevamente aquella sensación, indescriptible para ella, no sabía como calificarla, pero de pronto lo entendió todo…

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso_

_En tu cuerpo y en tu mente_

_En un agujero de tu corazón_

_En todo estás presente._

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

"…quiero que sepas que sin saber cómo ni cuando, me enamoré de ti". Su último concierto, después tendría que marcharse de Tokio, alejarse de ella, no poder volver a verla nunca más. No podía irse sin decírselo todo.

"Seiya…" Era una cobarde, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ese joven significaba para ella.

"Al final del concierto te secuestraré"

"Perdóname…". ¿Por qué no se lo podía decir? No podía, su boca no le dejaba.

"No sabes cuanto me hubiera encantado conocerte antes bombón…"

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero_

_Si estoy contigo..._

_Déjame atado a este amor_

_Atado a este amor_

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

"Bombón". Puso uno de sus mechones de pelo tras su oreja, el verla sentada en el pasto, con sus cabellos sueltos era todo un deleite, una vez más lo intentó pero no pudo encontrar defecto alguno en ella, que hiciera olvidarla. "Te echaré de menos…"

"Seiya…yo…"

"No digas nada por favor, lo se, se que no puedes corresponderme, ojala y todo fuera distinto…" Se recostó en el fresco césped. "Pero hay algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré, de haberte conocido bombón, de haberme enamorado de ti, eso es lo único que me mantiene vivo, el verte, el sentirte junto a mí…pero ya se acabó…" No pudo más y unas silenciosas lágrimas resbalaron por su perfecto rostro. Serena sentía una inmensa culpabilidad y dolor, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo.

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Acabo de pasar la línea de tu encanto_

_Donde sólo mirarte_

_Es un paisaje nuevo_

_Y tejes las cadenas que amarran mi sexo_

_Que endulzan mi alma que tienen mi mente_

_Y someten mi cuerpo_

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

Seiya hundió su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo de nuevo esa fragancia que ella despedía, con el solo olor, sentía como todo cambiaba de perspectiva, todo se veía tan distinto…se desahogó en su hombro, aferrándose a ella, negándose a que tendría que dejarla, diciéndose que no tenía por que hacer eso.

"Seiya". Serena pasaba sus finos dedos por la cabellera del joven, éste aún con los ojos llorosos, levantó la cabeza y le robó un tierno beso, que tomó por sorpresa a Serena, pero que no dudó en responderle.

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Y para qué dejar que pase y pase el tiempo_

_Si tú y yo preferimos comernos a besos_

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

Seiya no dejó pasar la oportunidad, si se iba…que mejor recuerdo que el sabor de sus labios, aquel delicioso sabor, sabría que no lo olvidaría nunca, y también sabría que no volvería a probar el sabor de otros, lentamente se separó de ella y la abrazó. "¿Qué me has hecho Bombón?"

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Has dejado en jaque todos mis sentidos_

_Pones a prueba el motor que genera los latidos_

_De cada ilusión_

_Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso_

_En tu cuerpo y en tu mente_

_En un agujero de tu corazón_

_En todo estás presente._

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

"Me alegra que tu novio haya vuelto". Mentira, en parte, claro que se alegrara de verla feliz nuevamente; pero, su tristeza era inimaginable del solo pensar que no fuera él quien le haga feliz.

"Gracias Seiya, gracias a tus consejos…pude salir adelante". Esa sonrisa, de nuevo esa sonrisa que le quitaba la respiración, que le prohibía que se fuera, que le dejaba sin sentido. Por ver esa sonrisa todos los días, daría lo que fuera, pero…eso no sería posible.

"Nunca podré olvidarte bombón". Un ligero rubor se apoderó de él.

"Si. Siempre seremos amigos…" ¿Amigos? Eso era lo único que podría decir? Tristemente contempló como su amigo, sus hermanos junto con su princesa, se convertían en estrellas fugaces. Se fue…ya no podía hacer nada, apretó los puños, la cobardía le pudo.

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero_

_Si estoy contigo..._

_Déjame atado a este amor_

_Atado a este amor_

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

"Si tú me lo hubieras pedido bombón, no me hubiera marchado". ¿No debería estar feliz por ver su planeta ya reconstruido¿De ver a su princesa sana y salva, pero de que le servía haber cumplido todo eso, si…no era feliz¿Hace cuantos años que no la veía? Muchos…y durante todo ese tiempo, entendió que sin ella, no le quedaba nada, sin ella su vida no tenía sentido, sin ella…no había razón alguna para vivir…

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Es importante, es urgente_

_Que te quedes a mi lado_

_Inventaré los motivos que sean necesarios_

_Para estar cerca de ti_

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Muy simple, quitarse el sufrimiento de no tenerla…no supo cuando ni como había llegado esa cuchilla a sus manos, era lo único que podía hacer para poder verla aunque sea solo en sus sueños, la oscuridad era su único testigo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer…tan sólo quedaban unos milímetros para que esa objeto cortante rozara con su piel, pero…

"Detente". Nuevamente su mente jugándole malas pasadas.

"Mi mente nunca me dejará en paz".

"Seiya, por favor no lo hagas…" Aquella voz tembló al ver lo que el joven estaba a punto de hacer.

"¡No lo entiendes!" Lloró. "¡Sin ella no soy nada¡Ya para que vivir!"

"¿Qué pasará conmigo?" Temerosa se acercó a él, y lentamente le quitó aquel objeto. "Mírame por favor, no me dejes sola…otra vez". Lo abrazó.

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Mira lo que has hecho que he caído preso_

_En tu cuerpo y en tu mente_

_En un agujero de tu corazón_

_En todo estás presente._

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

"¿B-bombón?" Esa calidez era inconfundible, puede que la dueña de ese abrazo haya cambiado radicalmente, pero… ¿Cómo olvidar aquella sensación? Solo tendría que ser de una persona, aquel ser que le robó su vida haciéndolo totalmente de ella. "¿De verdad eres tú?"

"Seiya, perdóname…fui una cobarde…al…al no ser sincera contigo, te dejé ir, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de eso"

"Bombón… ¿Te volverás a ir?" ¿De que le servía verla solo un momento si luego volvería al mismo estado de antes? Serena se separó de él tomando el rostro de aquel joven, que siempre estuvo con ella, entre sus manos.

"No Seiya. Ya no, no permitiré que me separen de ti…" Recordó al sabor de sus labios al entrar en contacto nuevamente. Seiya vio la luz, notaba como la oscuridad que nublaba su alma desaparecía con cada caricia que le daba su bombón, sentía que renacía. "Estaré contigo hasta que te canses de mí". Sonrió tiernamente.

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

_Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero_

_Si estoy contigo..._

_Déjame atado a este amor_

_Atado a este amor_

_+-+-+_

_+-+_

_+-+-+_

"Créeme, nunca podría cansarme de ti, de este amor que te tengo, de ser tu prisionero, que no sabe hacer otra cosa mas que amarte bombón…"

"Es por eso, que te amo Seiya…prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo…" Lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras que cubría su rostro en su pecho.

"Siempre bombón, prométeme que siempre me tendrás atado a tu amor, eso es lo único que me mantiene en vida…"

"Te amo Seiya"

"Tú no te imaginas cuanto yo a ti bombón"

Sellaron su promesa con un beso…con un encuentro de sus almas…

**+-+-+**

**+-+**

**+-+-+**

**+ FIN +**

**+-+-+**

**+-+**

**+-+-+**

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño songfic n.n , me ha tenido tres días escribiéndolo xD...tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, y ¿Que cosa podría hacer?**

**¿Qué mas me anima si no es ecribir de ese primor de chico O? Esperaré sus coemntarios anciosa n.n , por cierto la canción es: "Atado a tu amor", de Chayanne XP **

**En fin un saludo a todos y espero que estéis bien...**

**+ Michiru Kou +**


End file.
